Signals (spurious) other than a transmitted signal (desired wave) and the desired wave may mix in reception of communications. The spurious degrades reception quality, and therefore, it is preferred to reduce an influence of the spurious.
Hitherto, a technique utilizing multi-antenna is known as a method for canceling the spurious, and a self-wave cancellation type spurious canceling method is known as one example thereof.
The self-wave cancellation type spurious canceling method modifies desired wave components by a spurious extraction unit which uses an FIR (Finite Impulse Response) filter, so that a desired wave component for a first antenna and a desired wave component for a second antenna include the equal amplitude and include reversed phase to each other, and thereby extracting the spurious.
Further, for example, the method modifies the extracted spurious component by a spurious cancellation unit which uses an FIR filter, so that the extracted spurious component and a spurious component of a combined signal obtained by combining received signals according to diversity technique include the equal amplitude and include a reversed phase to each other, and thereby canceling a spurious component.
At this time, a correlation unit finds a correlation between an output of a spurious extraction unit and a signal for a second antenna, for example. However, since there is a spurious component in the signal for the second antenna, it is difficult to sufficiently cancel a spurious component and to extract only a desired wave component.
As mentioned above, for example, a self-wave cancellation type spurious canceling method cancels a spurious component by a spurious cancellation unit which uses an FIR filter, by using a spurious component extracted with a spurious extraction unit.
At this time, a correlation unit finds a correlation between an output of a spurious extraction unit and a signal for a second antenna, for example. However, since there is a spurious component in the signal for a second antenna, it is difficult to sufficiently cancel a spurious component and to extract only a desired wave component.
In this regard, various types of wireless receiving apparatus have been proposed.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-212590